


在云端

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 一位不速之客在一个特殊的日子造访了暴风城的国王。





	在云端

01

安度因在寂静与黑暗中醒来，在他的眼睛上蒙着一块织物，裹住眼睑和睫毛，在脑后打成一个死结。他下意识的想要揭掉这块漆黑的布料，却发现自己连一根指头都动不了。  
惊恐在安度因的心脏扩散，他张开嘴，喊了一声：“有人吗？”  
声音带着些许回荡，仿佛他正处于一个空旷的空间内，但他能感觉到身下是柔软的床单，那种熟悉的触感证明他还在自己的床上，只是身上裹着的毯子不见了。安度因仰躺在枕头上，胸膛在单薄的睡衣下起伏。  
一根纤细的东西点上他的前额，隔了几秒，安度因才意识到那温热的是一根手指，在柔软的指腹上面，有着尖利的指甲。  
“是谁？”安度因努力压下自己的恐惧。对方不是人类，而且会施法，是什么生物能越过暴风要塞重重警卫进入国王的房间？警卫。安度因意识到，从刚才开始他就没有听见除自己呼吸之外的任何声音。他真的还在暴风要塞吗？  
对方没有回答，那根手指轻轻的沿着他鼻梁的线条滑到嘴唇，落在他柔软的唇瓣上，充满温情的仔细描摩它的形状。  
“你想要什么？”安度因冷静的问道。无论对方是谁，他（她）的目的显然不是杀死他。对方想要从暴风城国王这里得到什么？钱财？力量？抑或是像奥妮克希亚控制他的父亲那样控制他，谋求统治的权力？想到这一点，安度因不禁打了个寒颤。  
对方显然注意到了这点，一只手安抚的落在他的手臂上，那是一张男人的手，每根手指都带着戒指，掌心微烫。  
安度因突然就想起了某个人。  
“拉希奥？”他迟疑的念出这个名字，“是你吗？拉希奥？”  
他们已经很久没见面了，安度因在心中嘲笑自己的愚蠢。有那么一瞬间安度因希望自己没有猜错，并不是说他有多么信任这位背叛了自己的前友人，只是在很多夜深人静的时候，安度因才敢把自己的思绪投向那条黑龙，想象他是如何拥抱自己，与他共赴巫山。  
也许现在只是他无数春梦的其中一个吧。  
对方发出柔软轻滑的嘘声，那听起来像极了黑龙曾在他耳边的呢语，对方蜷起的指节在他的脸颊轻拂，带着无限怜爱。意识到对方想要干嘛，安度因的喉咙哽咽了一声：“不管你做什么，我都会把你当做是他。”  
寂静。  
安度因听见了另外一个呼吸声，它压抑着自己的力度和速度，慢慢的靠近安度因的耳边。但他什么都没有说，灼热的呼吸打在安度因的耳畔，有一根手指拉扯着他睡衣胸前的系带，缓缓地解开了它。  
手指色情地在锁骨来回抚摸，渐渐向下滑入衣襟，安度因感觉到胸前的衣服被撩开，胸膛和腹部都暴露在空气中。那根手指并没有停下来，而是沿着他的腹肌中线继续向前，逐渐接近下腹的关键部位。  
安度因深吸一口气，脚趾蜷了起来。  
但对方在裤腰上停了下来，他迟疑了一会，用掌心贴着安度因的肋骨，回到了他的胸膛上。  
柔软湿热的舌尖勾过一侧乳头，安度因的胸膛剧烈的起伏，想象着那是拉希奥用他优美的唇瓣含住他，挑逗他的每一条神经。  
他的下腹起了反应，安度因羞耻地告诫自己，对方不是拉希奥（不一定是他），他不能如此轻易沦陷。  
火热的唇虔诚的碰过他脖子、肩膀、胸膛的每一寸肌肤，一只手描摹他腹肌的轮廓，带来一阵麻痒，当那只手隔着布料握住他的下身时，安度因下意识的抓住了那只手腕。  
不知什么时候他身上的禁锢已经解除了，他竟然毫无察觉，安度因的脸在蒙眼布下变得通红，他抬起另一只手想要拉开蒙眼布，却被一只有力的手握住了手腕。  
他被猛的压回床上，对方只用了一只手就将他的双手禁锢在头顶，火热的身躯覆盖在他的身体上方，与他的身体隔着一层薄薄的布料。  
“你相信我吗？”有个声音在安度因耳畔响起，如丝绸一般柔滑，给安度因带来从头到脚的颤栗。真的是他！那头抛下他失踪已久的黑龙，他曾经的最好的朋友——以及无数个寂寞夜晚幻想的对象。  
“你相信我吗？”拉希奥又问了一遍，仿佛是想要确定什么。  
“我相信你。”  
“很好。”  
黑色的眼罩被从安度因的脸上除去，睫毛轻颤着慢慢张开。他的脸还想记忆中的一样俊美，只是更成熟一些——就和安度因一样。安度因想要抚摸他的脸庞，却发现自己仍在拉希奥的掌控中纹丝不动。  
“把你交给我，安度因。”深邃的红眼里燃烧着火焰，薄唇勾起神秘的微笑。  
安度因不确定将会发生什么，但他还是轻轻点了点头。

 

02

长时间被蒙住眼睛的他还没适应这突如其来的光线，房间一角的炉火跳动着，从结霜的窗玻璃反射到他视线中格外晃眼。不知是今天炉子烧得格外旺，还是房间里凭空多了一头龙的缘故，安度因觉得燥热极了。与逐渐升高的室温相反，他的冷静和理智正在渐渐消失。  
他应当在想很多事。他应当一跃而起，大声质问对方这么多年躲到哪儿去了；为何当时要许下无法兑现的承诺；为何不打一声招呼就贸然闯入，还把我捆成这幅狼狈样子；为何——  
可是他没有。他此刻脑子里唯一重复的一句话是：“老天，他比出现在我所有性幻想中的样子还要完美。”  
安度因轻轻舔了舔自己感到干燥的嘴唇，确定那位黑龙男孩此刻就在他面前，是一个呼吸着、轻微颤抖着、有温度的躯体。不再是那周而复始的一场场无端美梦。  
他注视着拉希奥的脸，不敢眨眼也不敢伸手去触碰，仿佛他稍微动作对方就会化作泡影消失不见。直到他切实地感受到对方的嘴唇贴上了自己的。他闭上眼，感受到尖锐的指甲顶端轻轻描摹着自己脸的轮廓，像是端详一件稀世珍宝那样。  
安度因原本被禁锢着的手不知何时恢复了自由，那双手越过拉希奥肩膀攀上他的后背，轻轻摩挲着对方略带粗糙的皮肤和弓起的脊柱。对方也积极回应着他。这个吻仿佛消融了他们之间隔着的、看不到的界限，仿佛他们从未在对方生命中缺席过一分一秒。他清楚地知道此刻自己脸上一定红得发烫，刚想开口辩解一两句是室温作怪，随即听到心中的声音反驳了自己：你我都知道那不是真的。  
等安度因反应过来，那双刚刚还在他脸庞四周游离的不安分的手已经不知什么时候将他大敞着的上衣从肩膀上剥了下来。他自己倒也不予反抗，反而顺从地垂下手臂任袖子滑落。他头发散开了大半，几缕被汗水打湿贴在胸前。这幅样子像是给对方发出了一个代表默许的信号。他稍稍抬起目光看向对方的脸。那双不属于人类的红眼睛在火光的映照下显得更加有侵略性，更加咄咄逼人。  
“告诉我你没有在梦里一遍一遍地假想着这个场景。”  
“什么…等等，” 安度因还没来得及调整过来自己的呼吸，“为什么你会知道？”  
“我什么都知道，亲爱的。”  
现在安度因不仅觉得脸上热得发烫，还感到胸口和下腹部有说不出的烧灼感。他决定不去看对方盯着自己身体的视线，手忙脚乱地转过身去将窗户推开一条窄缝，像刚浮上水面的溺水者一般大口呼吸着窗外吹入的凉气，试图让自己冷静下来。  
“我们可以谈正事了吗？”  
“什么？我还以为与你调情说爱才是最要紧的‘正事’呢。”拉希奥带着他惯有的轻浮笑容说道。

 

03

“拉希奥，”安度因借着从窗户渗入房间的凉气，努力压下体内叫嚣的欲望，用极其公事公办的语气答道，“你不能就这样渺无音讯好几年之后突然爬到我的床上……”  
“我可以。”拉希奥打断了安度因的话，语气十分理所应当，他似笑非笑地捏了捏安度因已经挺翘的下身，“承认吧，我亲爱的国王，你也认为我可以。”  
安度因张了张嘴，什么都没能说出来，他瞪着拉希奥，漂亮的蓝眼睛里盈着水汽，俊美的脸庞越发潮红。拉希奥看着安度因，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，像饥饿的野兽看到了猎物。  
拉希奥把手伸向了安度因的裤腰，睡裤的宽松和安度因的毫不反抗让拉希奥没费什么事就把它拽了下来。  
“小国王很威风。”拉希奥打量着安度因支起的帐篷，坏笑着评价道。安度因没有回话，愤然又小心地踹了拉希奥的胸膛一脚，拉希奥一手顺势捉住安度因的脚踝并侧头亲吻它，另一只手伸向安度因腿间，隔着底裤揉搓着早已抬头的阴茎。拉希奥看见安度因的底裤上随着自己的动作出现了一些被濡湿的痕迹，有些得意地问道：“国王陛下，等不及了，嗯？”  
“你他妈要废话到什么时候？”安度因几乎已经咬牙切齿了，这头该死的黑龙深更半夜潜进自己的卧室，仗着自己的默许折腾了这么久，就是不好好做点该做的，安度因开始思考在要塞里进行夜间巡逻的卫兵看到几乎赤裸的国王提着萨拉迈尼把一个黑皮肤青年从卧室砍出去会作何感想。  
“安度因，你相信我吗？”拉希奥突然一脸认真地重复了一遍先前的问题。  
安度因闻言停止了自己不着边际的思绪，无奈地叹了一口气，不知道这头黑龙又在打什么坏主意：“我相信你。”  
拉希奥握住安度因的手拽了拽，安度因了然地坐起身来，打算给跪坐在自己面前的拉希奥一个拥抱，然而拉希奥接下来的动作大大出乎了他的意料——拉希奥一把将他按趴在了窗台上。  
安度因双膝跪在床上，上半身则趴伏在窗台边，窗户之前已经被他推开了，丝丝凉意伴着月光洒到了他的脸上，他能看到窗外矗立着的瓦里安的雕像，要塞楼下巡逻的卫兵，还有远处塔楼上的狮鹫骑士，他感觉到拉希奥脱下了自己身上最后的遮挡，当他终于意识到拉希奥想要干什么时，心中涌起了一起慌乱，忍不住挣扎了起来：“拉希奥，不行，这样会被看到的。”  
拉希奥一边按住安度因的背脊不让他起身，一边低语道：“你答应过我了，把你自己交给我。”  
安度因背对着拉希奥，拉希奥看不到他的表情，但他停止了挣扎和其他一切动作，似乎是在进行十分激烈的心理斗争，拉希奥没有说话，也没有继续动作，只是静静地看着安度因先前有些汗湿了的金发，直到他长长地叹了一口气，用手臂在窗台上支撑着，然后将脸埋进臂弯，塌下了腰。拉希奥脸上扬起了胜利的微笑。  
带着凉意的润滑膏被涂抹在了穴口，这让安度因忍不住打了个激灵。一根手指借由润滑顺利地进入了安度因体内，在里面轻轻抽动着，安度因咬着嘴唇，喉头却还是漏出了一些意味不明的呜咽。  
“安度因，抬头看看外面。”拉希奥说着加入了第二根手指，“看看那些抬头的卫兵。”  
说出这句话后，拉希奥明显感到咬着自己手指的穴口受刺激般地收缩了一下。安度因将头埋得更深了，他的神经紧绷着，时刻担心这几乎暴露在外的性爱被人看到，但这样的紧张却又在他体内催生了难以抑制的兴奋和快感。  
“你很兴奋，我亲爱的国王，既然如此，为什么不抬头呢？”拉希奥的手指继续抽插着，“让那些卫兵看看他们的国王是怎样满面潮红地趴在窗台上，享受着他的朋友带给他的欢愉……”  
安度因颤抖着，这头黑龙描述的场景实在太糟糕了，自己到底为什么默许了他的胡作非为，甚至还为之无法自制地兴奋？片刻之后，安度因终于还是抬头睁开了眼，无论如何，他得确认自己有没有被人看到。  
卫兵们依旧尽职尽责地巡逻着，似乎没有任何人注意到要塞二楼的异样，安度因刚松了一口气，拉希奥就猛地彻底抽离又捅进了三根手指，在安度因的理智能控制自己之前，高声的呻吟已经脱口而出。  
“完蛋了。”安度因绝望地看着正从自己窗户下方经过的卫兵，“他一定会抬起头来看看是怎么回事。”  
然而什么都没有发生，卫兵扛着长枪稳步走过，似乎没有听到任何不正常的声音，安度因正庆幸却又不解时，拉希奥的声音从他头顶传来：“一个简单的单向屏障，外面不会看到或听到这里发生的任何事。”他俯身吻了吻安度因的背脊，“你可以尽情发出任何声音。相信我。”  
安度因紧绷的神经终于放松了下来，之前过度的紧张和来自拉希奥的持续刺激让他背上布满了细密的汗珠，拉希奥继续耐心而温柔地为他扩张，三根手指已经不再让安度因感到不适，转而开始让他产生了一些快感。在知道自己并不会被除了拉希奥之外的任何人看到之后，安度因也不再刻意压抑自己，呻吟与空气一起变得越发燥热了起来。  
“安度因，抚摸你自己，让我看到我不在你身边的时候你是怎样抚慰自己的。”拉希奥在安度因耳边低语道，像一条迷人又狡诈的黑蟒，一点点把猎物诱向深渊。  
安度因当然知道要如何取悦自己，但要他当着拉希奥这样做实在是过于羞耻了一些。拉希奥见安度因不肯动作，低低地笑了一声，从他体内抽出手，覆上他撑在窗台上的右手，将它牵引到了安度因的下身。拉希奥握着安度因的手，让安度因的手握住他自己的阴茎上下撸动了起来。过了一小会儿，拉希奥松开了手，而安度因闭着眼，仍旧继续着自己手上的动作。  
拉希奥看着安度因光滑的背脊上的汗珠，坏笑了起来，他用手指在安度因背上划过，指尖经过的地方留下了暗金色的痕迹，那是龙族符咒的颜色。安度因感觉背上一阵酥痒，拉希奥似乎是在他背上写了什么字，然后指尖沿着脊柱一路向下，一直滑到尾骨处。  
“拉希奥……”安度因闭着眼喃喃道，一边加快了手上动作的速度。  
拉希奥用了些力按压着安度因的尾骨，回答道：“我在。”  
安度因颤抖着释放了出来。  
如果他此刻能看到自己的背部，就会发现拉希奥恶劣地在那里留下了一串华丽的字迹——Wrathion's Entry，y的笔尾被拉得很长很长，沿着脊柱走向了已被扩张充分的后穴。

 

04

黑龙的手爪缓慢地抚过人类的尾椎，那些锐利的黑色爪尖早已变成了平滑的人类手指，就像他深知自己究竟在和一个怎样脆弱又美丽的生灵做爱。他的手指像跳舞那样悠悠地画着圈，惹得国王一阵颤栗，这让这头龙快乐地扬起嘴角，重新缓缓探入一个指节，在入口摩挲着。他的入口，想到这个让黑龙嘴角的弧度加深了，他的。“你喜欢吗？”拉希奥问道。  
喜欢是一个很宽泛的概念，安度因想。他喜欢很多东西，蛋奶酒，克里希托，上年头的书，暴风城的苹果树……但现在，他喜不喜欢浑身赤裸着靠近一头危险的黑龙？这太荒谬了，他的理智在摇头，可高潮的余韵仍在他脑子徘徊不去，这感觉不坏，他想，继而含糊地开口，小声地嘟囔着什么他自己也听不清的话。他听见那头黑龙轻笑出声。  
但拉希奥没有继续身体力行，而是抽出手向前探去，轻轻捏了捏安度因的手腕，然后牵着他的手向后滑去，凑近他的耳边，轻声低语，“展示给我看，告诉我你有多喜欢这个。”人类在他手中挣扎了一下，黑龙眯着眼睛，做好了挨上一记圣光惩击的准备——可他没有。牧师国王把脑袋埋进臂弯，另一只被黑龙捉住的手顺从地抚慰着自己，速度逐渐加快，四周越来越热，他的脑子快要沸腾了，除了自己的手指他什么都不记得，他的后背似乎在燃烧，他看不到身后，可他不用看就知道，黑龙炙热的视线盯得他想要发疯。他闷哼着蜷紧脚趾，在他攀至顶点之前，手腕再一次被什么人握紧抽离。  
“我们才刚刚开始，安度因……我可不想让你这么快就把自己操射第二次。”那个混蛋笑着开口，国王气愤地扭过身体，重重地锤了下黑龙的肩，但这只让那个家伙的笑意更浓了。太热了，他的背后贴了一层汗，炉火仍熊熊燃烧，让人喘不起来。赤裸的国王半坐起身，俯身向前把窗户向外开的更大些。迎面而来的冷风让他打了个哆嗦，但至少他的头脑清醒了。  
拉希奥的手爪又轻轻拍了拍他的肩，国王转过头去，落入一个炙热的吻。他下意识地回应着，拉希奥的手伸向他后脑松散的发辫，拽住他的发绳让后将它轻而易举地扯开。恍惚间他听到一阵他不懂得的语言，紧接着一团炙热的能量就顺着他的喉咙流向他的胃，窗户大开着，可现在他一点都不觉得冷了。  
黑龙的额头和他相触，“太脆弱了，你们人类……平凡无奇的冬夜都能要了你的命。”安度因揽着黑龙的脖子，摸了摸他后脑坚硬的长角，“是你们龙太粗野了。”拉希奥张口咬了下人类的鼻尖，“但是你喜欢，不是吗。”他的手爪抚摸着人类的后颈，“一个小把戏，我刚刚对你施放了一个咒语，能让你像黑龙一样不惧严寒，虽然是暂时的，但我想已经足够了。”  
“足够什么？”国王警惕地抬起头，审视着黑龙狡黠的红眼睛，那头龙又在想什么糟糕的主意了。下一秒黑龙就腾跃而起，从安度因身侧掠过，轻巧地攀在窗边，将它完全打开，朝人类笑了笑接着仰面摔了下去。  
人类急促地冲到窗边向下望着，下面空无一物，接着他想起这里并不算很高，他完全没有担心一头龙会被摔死的必要。他听见上方传来鼓动翅膀的声音，他抬头望去。

拉希奥。  
他看上去依然像个人类，除了……巨大的黑色双翼在他背后张开，后脑的尖角变得更长，一条有力的尾巴在他身侧轻晃着。他伸出手，朝人类邀请着，“想和我出去兜兜风吗，我亲爱的安度因？”安度因注意到他的手腕附近生出了坚硬的黑色鳞片，他之前从没见过拉希奥这种样子，他介于人类和龙之间，龙族特征无疑被放大了。  
“现在？”人类皱着眉，不知该气还是笑。  
“现在。”  
“你是说，在我赤身裸体的时候，让你带着我在寒冬半夜的暴风城乱飞被狮鹫巡逻队参观然后冻死？不，谢了。”最终他还是摇着头笑出了声。  
“不会的，现在你和我一样对低温毫无畏惧了，况且我们身上还有一个魔法力场，别人不会看到我们，我是说，从理论上来讲他可以‘看’到，但是完全不会‘注意’到。”那头龙继续说着，语气如怨如骗。  
“或者让我们换种说法，不是兜风，我的国王，而是和我在空中交配，你喜欢吗？”  
“你疯了。”安度因瞪大了眼睛，当他意识到拉希奥没有在看玩笑，而是真的伸出手等他上前时，他无力地摇了摇头，“这又是什么诡异的性幻想，拉希奥？接下来你就要告诉我你们龙都是这样的？在空中……交配？”  
黑龙对他露出了赞许的微笑，这让他又下意识往后挪了一下。  
“是的，我可能是疯了。”拉希奥平稳地开口，双手依然维持着向前伸去的姿势，“但问题是，你愿意和我一起吗？”

安度因在内心大声咒骂着元祖巨龙迦拉克隆和它所有龙族子嗣，然后赤裸着，翻窗上前，握住了黑龙覆盖着鳞片的手。

“你最好保证我不会被活活冻死在风中。”安度因颤抖着让拉希奥扶着他的手臂，他颤抖，但这并非是出于寒冷。“我保证。”拉希奥揽过人类的腰和腿弯，不费吹灰之力地将他抱起，扇动双翼向上飞去。“呃，还有保证我不会被摔成肉泥。”气流拂过人类的脸，暴风城的万家灯火离他越来越远，他下意识地攥紧黑龙的前襟。  
“我保证。”黑龙低下头，亲了亲他的鼻尖，“我对你不是一直很关心吗？”

骗子。安度因暗想着，上一次他听到这样的话还是在潘达利亚的白虎寺，地狱咆哮的两位熊猫人看守被黑龙打昏，当他质疑他们的友谊时，拉希奥一脸受伤地说着，“看看楚氏兄弟，虽然会经历可怕的头疼，但他们都还活着，而我对他们根本不会像对你那样关心。”  
然后他离开了，再也没有出现过。

像是察觉到了什么，黑龙低下脑袋，拿额头蹭他的脸。“如果你想知道，我会把我抵达德拉诺之后的经历都告诉你，还有在破碎群岛时的……安度因，当你加冕时我真的很想待在你身边，我只是不能……”  
“哦，闭嘴吧你。”人类愤愤地拿手肘戳了下黑龙的胸腹，完全不担心这会让黑龙受惊然后放手把自己丢下，事实上拉希奥只是将他抱得更紧了。“如果你是来半空跟我闲聊的，现在就给我滚回去。”  
拉希奥故作无辜地笑了笑，然后顺从地闭上了嘴。他将人类换了个姿势，让他背对着他，双手从他腋下穿过，揽着他的上身。安度因觉得什么东西缠上了他的腰，他低头看去，暴风城闪烁的灯光让他下意识闭上了眼睛，等他再度睁开时，他意识到那是拉希奥的尾巴，它正像一条绳索那样缠着他的腰。  
拉希奥说的没错，他浑身赤裸地半悬在寒风中，但一点儿都不冷，看来拥有黑龙的能力是有点儿好处。确定自己的尾巴把人类圈紧之后，黑龙改用一只手臂抱着他，另一只手灵活地向前，抚摸人类的前胸，这让安度因再一次打了个哆嗦。  
黑龙把头埋在人类的颈间，轻轻啃噬着，手指灵活地轻捻着人类的乳尖，感受着它在自己手中迅速变得硬挺，让安度因呜咽着把胸膛献给他，暴露在冷风中似乎让人类变得更加敏感了。安度因觉得自己像是被什么野兽咬住了脖子，并不急于一口吃掉猎物而是缓慢地磨着牙，他真的疯了，他不知道自己为什么要待在这儿，和一头疯了的龙一起。一个声音在他脑中大吼大叫，但他没有理会它，他闭着眼睛，双手攥着拉希奥的手臂。  
拉希奥在他胸前的手离开了一下，他听到衣物的摩擦声，当黑龙滚烫的阴茎终于抵着着他缓慢进入时，他难以抑制地瞪大双眼，呻吟出声。拉希奥再次改用双手抱着他，在他身后小幅度地耸动着，愉悦地享受着人类小声的惊呼和紧攥他手臂的力度。他舔了舔人类白皙的后颈，一些过长的金发被他咬住了，他丝毫不在意，不像方才那样轻缓的吸允，他重重地咬上了安度因的后颈。  
人类发出一声短促的痛呼，像被夜刃豹咬断喉咙的瞪羚那样下意识地蹬着双腿，但马上他的动作就僵住了，在他身后，黑龙开始以一种极重的力道深深地操着他，把他强硬地打开，将他的入口填的满满当当，不留一丝缝隙。黑龙有力的手爪攥着他的腰，人类叹息着在空中蜷缩双腿，尽管他的身体早已在先前的玩弄中被侵蚀得逐渐柔软，但硬物突然楔入带来的酸胀依然让他双眼湿润——更何况他正气喘吁吁地悬在暴风城的半空，全身赤裸着。想到这个让他紧张地抓紧了黑龙的手臂，指甲深深留下印记。但这丝毫没有影响拉希奥的速度，黑龙血红的眼睛在星光下亮得吓人，炙热的目光紧盯着人类的后颈，像是要烧穿他。  
当拉希奥的小腹又一次紧紧地抵上人类的屁股时，安度因几乎要无法呼吸了，他身体里又满又烫，甚至出了汗，前额的碎发被打湿了，乱糟糟地贴在他脸上。他的脑子要被烧坏了，可他分不清这究竟是黑龙先前的法术影响还是拉希奥的阴茎真的像是要涌出熔岩。他觉得自己不像是赤裸着暴露在冷风中，黑龙炙热的鼻息一下下地喷在他的耳后，他感觉更像是躺在即将被岩浆覆盖的岩石上，周围都是火焰燃烧跳跃的声音——  
他听见羽翼拍击空气的声音。

暴风城的国王猛地瞪大眼睛，想起自己身处何方——在暴风城近二百英尺的空中，一只带着雄狮图章的狮鹫正朝他飞来。他惊恐地摇着脑袋，敲打着黑龙的手臂示意他立即停下，他几乎能望见狮鹫身上骑手的头盔了，暴风城的精锐勇士，正兢兢业业地巡视着联盟的领空。  
这丝毫没能阻止黑龙在他体内的动作，拉希奥笑了起来，在他耳后低语着，“我说过他们注意不到我们。”然后在那只狮鹫贴到他们面前的一秒钟前突然扇动双翼原地升高。黑龙的阴茎继续耸动着，凶猛地进入他的身体，每一下都残酷地送入最深处又全然撤出。安度因尖叫出声又迅速闭上嘴，他下意识绞紧了身体，他感觉自己重新回到了那块将要被岩浆溢满的岩石上，他的身体着了火，热浪滚滚而来，烧灼着他的心脏，让他难以抑制地发出含混的，气息错乱的哭叫，双腿又酸又软，头脑不停地被快感侵蚀，他所有的重量都挂在黑龙身上。  
拉希奥突然握住了人类身前挺立的阴茎，指甲摩擦着前端的尿道口。安度因的脑袋一瞬间剧烈地向后仰去，无声的尖叫在他咽喉中爆发——所有的疼痛，所有的声音全消失了，只有从身体深处泛起的疲倦和温热潮水般的愉悦感，他挂在拉希奥的身上，在暴风城上方二百英尺的空中射的一塌糊涂。

他浑身颤抖着，倒吸着气，瘫在黑龙的臂弯里。他的精神依然紧绷着——那头龙该死地依然硬着，并试图再次箍紧他，进入他。他哽咽出声，“……拉希奥……停下，停一会儿。”他不知道自己的声音可以沙哑到这等地步，他对黑龙是否会听从他的话没有丝毫的信心，他累坏了，疲倦得抬不起一根手指，可如果那头兴致勃勃的黑龙拒绝停下，他也只能任凭他在自己身上放肆。  
可他停下了。

拉希奥的双臂扶着他的肩，有力的尾巴转动他的身体，将他面对着自己。他直面着黑龙炙热的红色双眼，心脏如同被活活掏出，放在兽人的战鼓上颠簸。  
“你的心脏跳动得难以置信，安度因。“黑龙的脑袋抵着他的额头，无数个柔软的吻像雪花一样落在他的脸颊上，“你爱我。”  
安度因有点儿想哭，但他咬了咬下唇，沙哑地开口，“这是吊桥效应，蠢货。”  
“那是什么？”黑龙的脸稍稍后退，好奇地望着他，就像他真的想知道那个定义似的。  
安度因叹了口气，缓慢地开口，“是说……当一个人提心吊胆地过吊桥的时候，会不由自主地心跳加快，如果这个时候碰巧遇见另一个人，那么，他会错把由这种危险情境引起的心跳加快理解为对方使自己心动而滋生出的情愫。”这太奇怪了，安度因想着，他正浑身赤裸地悬在暴风城的半空，和一头龙讲解人类心理学的术语。  
“这样。”那头龙长叹了口气，专注地凝视着他的眼睛，这让安度因有点儿想要落荒而逃——可他又能逃到哪儿去呢。下一秒，那双炙热的眼睛就消失了。

拉希奥的双臂紧紧地抱着他，黑龙的脑袋埋在他的肩上，贪婪地呼吸着。  
“我想念你。”那头黑龙没头没尾地闷声说着，“我太想念你了……安度因王子。”  
我现在是国王了。安度因想着，他想要下意识地张口反驳，却发现那头黑龙崽子正颤抖地抓紧他的背，没出息地抽着鼻子，弄得他的肩颈湿乎乎的。  
于是他没有反驳，他闭上眼睛，听见先前那个在脑中大喊大叫的声音又来了，它跳跃着，发出胜利的欢呼。  
安度因伸手拍了拍黑龙的背，温柔地开口：  
“我也很想念你……我的朋友。”

 

05

基本用于抹眼泪及安抚情绪的缄默时间；换算到现实且摒弃客观因素的话，他们成功实现了扮演久别未见的朋友或恋人，深陷甜蜜回忆，却止不住小幅度摩擦双腿——借此挥洒他们旺盛的情欲。在情欲仍未抵达沸点，未受现实阻挠，在它愈来愈像一团跳跃的野火，亦或野蔷薇，简而言之在他大脑放空之前必须找来一个刻画出奇准确的词——直到它们燎原的过程中，安度因吸了吸快逃离理智掌控的鼻子，它冻得着实有点厉害，却很好地制止了黑龙某个衍生的恶作剧得逞。  
体内热度不减的生殖器仍对满世界呼喊，安度因在寒冷中蜷缩身体，耳边膜翼与趾爪逐渐膨胀的阴影下，他躯体的每一寸都连声尖啸。  
他们分别了这么久，想念却在一个刻意、做作又不怎么有新意的玩笑后得以实现，多年以来未曾斑驳的惆怅与等待终以无穷的回音响应他心跳的力度，他明明对此充满期待，结合处释放开来的炽热也如是回应……可这要如何解释受他们互通的心意影响感到羞赧的双颊？  
——沉默。他不知道拉希奥如何，自己却在沉默中先低头服输，好像……他真的承认自己在这场追逐的博弈中落败。丝毫不必细数赢得这场游戏要做的准备，拉希奥赶上了他，即使他们不再是占据了过去回忆的一头，正赤脚奔跑，全力将童福的怨骂抛到九霄云外的年轻男孩，诡计多端的黑龙知道用什么手段捅破一面纸窗，形同推开本就虚掩的门那样简单。只要他稍稍用力，只要他像这样轻衔一支玫瑰，叼在嘴边，暗示安度因：用嘴、张嘴，尝尝去了刺的花枝滚着的甜美甘露，尝尝他嘴唇干燥的味道，尝尝他终日抹在嘴唇上、那思念的蜜糖——他肯定要接过它，这意味着社交场合上实用的拒绝理由随之倒塌。拉希奥推开了那扇形同虚设的门，大步走了进去。哪怕安度因还身在潘达利亚，是个刚刚逃离父亲的羽翼，还懵懂无知的小男孩，他也难以拒绝有着红酒般醉人颜色的眼睛、深更半夜还拎着你飞跃高空，顺道靠在耳边情话不断的小黑龙——色胆包天的小黑龙不安分地动了动，攀向巅峰不过就是眨眼间的事，这是个彻头彻尾的危险动作，他使得国王不得不在腔穴内微妙的转动下扭动身体。  
拉希奥的胳膊重新拉回了快要脱离怀抱的躯体，他可不想在这个兴致高昂的关头来一场灵魂的诀别。他们又一次赤条条地抱在一道，他极为缓慢地从濡湿的肉穴拔出肉棒，再往里重重推进去。  
安度因闷哼了一声。他缓慢抽动的下身证实了黑龙确实被短暂的喂饱了，将安度因•乌瑞恩，他唯一的朋友吃拆入腹——生理与心理双重意味上的。而区区这样又何能让一条贪婪的年轻黑龙靥足？——得到一份全心全意的服务。  
拉希奥微微干燥的嘴唇来回蹭弄国王脖颈间细密的绒毛，并用分叉的舌头一下又一下舔舐他的脖子，好像吃饱喝足的猫在为伴侣梳理毛发。他是这样乐在其中，交合处挤压开来的黏液又无情的把现实拽回高空，他是这样不舍得离开温热黏软的肉穴，正如缔结誓约那样牢不可分。  
“我来的很是时候，我的朋友。你的沉默正向我宣称这是高效、正确的闪电战，难道不值得高兴吗。我能听见梦的呼唤，梦呓的回响，还有灵魂的渴求。所以我来了——为即将到来的日子我准备了很久。”气流中跃动的发梢蹭过国王的耳朵，指尖触碰、甚至刮去性器顶端滴淌的黏液。如果拉希奥借口这是下一段佳话必要的准备，那么国王预备好了抗争，受一条黑龙摆布，在他掌间射精……这一点也不有意思。  
“这就是你闯进我的房间，扰乱了我一整晚计划的原因？拉希奥，这一点也不是时候。国王要摆平的麻烦太多了——你不能直接点告诉我你在为什么而准备……”一个不切实际的可能蹦入脑中，像个欢快的、蹦蹦跳跳的圣诞帽小精灵，出现在不合时宜的日子就让故事听上去十分荒唐，“……情人节？真不敢相信，我的意思是，你想要和我一起度过？”  
等等，他怎么会忘记情人节呢，他应该记得这个总是被各色缎带包装得精美小巧，洋溢着粉色泡泡，时而甜蜜时而苦涩，时而混入干硬的坚果的节日。倘若拉希奥只是简单在回应某种期待与召唤而回来这儿来寻找他，那实在太不可思议了。他究竟在想什么呢，只在受一个节日驱使……对自己大胆实施的这些行为？这真不像他，一点也不符合世人对黑龙诡计多端的印象。  
可安度因真的这么相信了，他相信共度情人节并不是驱使黑龙结束流浪的借口。  
“原定计划是每个节日我们都会一起度过，比如拔掉圣诞老人的胡子瞧瞧那到底是不是假的；比如把春节烟花的引线剪掉；又比如我们还有弄坏舞会留声机的选择，相信每天带给我们的反响都很不同——但又不能排除那出了点小问题的原定计划。就像最原本我计划等待你闭上眼在心里默念三十回你很想念我，这样当你睁开眼以后说不定会惊喜的晕过去。”  
他们很快飞跃了沉浸在睡梦中的城镇，向着港口摇摇晃晃的风帆与桅杆，向着冲岸的海浪推来的月色俯冲。  
“你知道我不会问你这些时候到哪儿去了。”他瑟缩进黑龙的臂弯，惴惴不安的心也要随着月亮一同沉睡，“同样你也明白，把所有的怨恨一股脑发泄到你身上也很不现实，不理智。”  
“我会一一告诉你。”黑龙笑着说，“旅行的意义，思维的禁地，还有我所去到过的山清水秀的大陆，在新的生命、新的土地上演的纷争与叛乱，我会向你分享所有。这个承诺的价值如同你置身梦境，置身绝境时一次次呼唤我那样。我保证这不会是一个恶作剧或是骗局什么的。”  
“你都听到了？但你一次也没回应我，我更好奇的是你究竟是怎么做到的？”安度因太想组织好语言，应对拉希奥出人预料的回应了，黑龙狡猾的说法同时又滋润着他疲惫不堪的心——即使“注视”或许只是某种具象化了的概念，“我是指，听到我内心的声音。”  
他意味深长地笑了起来，透露着难以窥见的智慧的眼睛闪闪发亮：“我们总在相同的时间与维度思念对方，不管身居何地，我相信，我们都在回应彼此的思念。不论身为朋友，还是以朋友为延伸的所有。”  
“这答案真狡猾。”  
“我也这么觉得，但在人类的字典里，这段关系又是那样固步自封。”黑龙不置可否地耸了下肩，飞行的姿态上下颠簸，“我本来希望能够攒够九千九百九十九条，这样我就会降临到你身边，像极了受人仰赖的神灵，当然，我向来不那样有求必应。但现在，驱使我出现在这里的理由是我认为，你需要我……”他眨了眨眼睛，刻意停顿着，“你需要一条黑龙来帮你分担难吃的巧克力。”  
安度因伸手推开他又靠过来的脑袋，他并不讨厌拉希奥避重就轻的玩笑：“小动物不能吃巧克力。”  
“不代表黑龙不能。”半晌他又不甘心地添上一句，“我可是世间最后一条伟大的黑龙，如果我因为巧克力死在你的寝殿，那就意味着其他巨龙们都该瑟瑟发抖了——情人节会是他们的噩梦。”  
浑厚的钟响再次撞散星月更替前虚掩的云雾，码头上重新运转起来的起吊机又开始了新一轮卸运工作。布帆重新扬起，象征着黎明的新征程。  
“我以为你会欢呼起来，为那漫长的终结。”他说，“虽然那确实和我印象中的你不大一样。”  
“我有点不敢置信，从真的意识到你回来开始，一切都变得有点不切实际。为什么你会回到这儿来，我不相信你的理由真这么单纯，一个节日不能将你心甘情愿地绑回旧时光——现在已经有太多东西改变了。而对此说谎才更像你。”抢在拉希奥回应以前，国王发出了不正式威胁，“我希望你准备答案的同时能够明白，我不再是过去那个好骗的男孩了。”  
“恶作剧确实让人兴致浓厚。说得对，我的朋友，我对突然消失兴致浓厚，我对一个善意的谎言就能骗取你的微笑感到心满意足，我对只要我像过去那样开口，你就不会调集卫兵或动动你的指头把我按进圣光里满心欢喜——这让我重新意识到自己的价值，而享有这些不正是我的本事？可你还需要领教些东西，我的朋友，你必须尝试，必须目不转睛，并为之惊叹。现在是时候告诉你，有什么东西能够改变一条黑龙，有什么能改变血脉在他们体内流淌的冲动、有什么能叫他们违背自己的计划，背弃自己所享有的一切，让他不远千里降临于黑夜，降临于你身边了。”  
他沉入国王心中的嗓音恍若沙漏内温柔流转的流沙。拂晓的苏醒为他俯向怒浪的膜翼霁上一层银霜，天边陡然像树脂般熊熊燃烧。曙光劈散了海面经年笼罩的浓雾，将茫茫大海一分为二——他们仿佛正跨越天与地的彼端，冲入怒放跳动的太阳之中。黑龙适时地靠在国王耳边，来回滑动的喉音犹如每每侵入睡梦的古老歌谣：  
“承诺。毋须多言，毋须应允，更毋须你的回应。因为我想赐给你一件礼物，一件之于巨龙而言无价又无上的至宝。对此，你做好准备了吗，安度因•乌瑞恩——”  
“如果这不是恶作剧的话。你难道要告诉我你不远千里就是为了来送礼？”安度因在他假正经的句式与头发的蹭弄下咯咯笑了起来。他的朋友又要糊弄玄虚了，他见识过黑龙怎么吹捧一件不过随处可得的小礼物，关键安度因还信过他，为此他尝到了……不公平的代价。  
而这次，他担保自己不会轻易受骗上当。倘若拉希奥又拿出什么一文不值的东西，吹嘘他重若泰山的心意——安度因保证他一定要好好追究黑龙擅自闯入他的寝室兴风作浪。  
拉希奥正带着他与未曾言语的心意飞向太阳，飞向日升的、潮浪惊起的海平线。不知名的鱼腾跃水面，形成数道笔直的抛物线，又急急地落下去，陷进深深的涡流中。  
“我将赐你——”  
他故意拖长自己的声音，让怒号的狂风扑上来将每个漫长的喉音吞吃一空。此起彼伏的心形礼炮推向高高的穹顶，震散茫茫的寒雾。  
象征着全新的开始与新的希望，钟表指针划入新的一轮，任它在海鸥纷飞的啼鸣中撞响黎明的第一声咆哮。  
“陪伴与永恒。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 这是和朋友们一起，一人一节，接龙写出的故事  
> 感谢舒雨，树叶，扎妹和星界，还有为它命名的花椒，感谢她们让我在情人节前看到一个这样美好的黑白故事。


End file.
